


In which Bilbo is a bit more experienced than Thorin bargained for...

by poedaaaayumeron



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poedaaaayumeron/pseuds/poedaaaayumeron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwarves don’t use their mouths much in their bed-sport, so Thorin is more than a little taken aback when Bilbo takes his lower and lower…</p><p>
  <strong>EDITED.</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Bilbo is a bit more experienced than Thorin bargained for...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr as a prompt fill. Takes place after the hug. I didn't care enough to add context.

Bilbo wasn’t quite sure how he went from being borderline hated by the dwarven king to having his mouth taken by Thorin Oakenshield with so much force, he was sure he was about to taste blood. He groaned into the kiss and crawled onto Thorin’s lap so that he was straddling those thick, strong thighs as well as he could. Pressing his hardening cock against the dwarf’s stomach, he reached up to tangle his fingers in the mane of dark hair. It was rough, coarse with the days of sweat, grime and blood, but the feeling of it in his hands, and the way Thorin’s hips stuttered up against his rear in reaction to the gentle tugs was intoxicating.

Thorin pulled back roughly, hissing as Bilbo didn’t release his hair right away. The little hands in his hair almost drove him insane with want, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself if this went any further. “If we do not stop now, halfling—”

“You would prefer to stop?” Bilbo murmured, moving his lips to the dwarf’s throat to suckle little bruises into the flesh there.

The larger man grabbed Bilbo’s shoulders and pushed him away a fraction. “I don’t recall having said that. If we continue, we will have to be discreet.” The dwarf had the faintest hint of a smug look in his eyes as he said it before he nodded in the direction of the sleeping company, their snores filling the night air. “You’re not very quiet, little one,” he continued, wetting his lips at his imaginings of the noises the hobbit would make in the throes of passion. It was definitely something to look forward to.

At that, Bilbo just smiled and leaned in so his lips rested against the dwarf’s ear. “I will just have to keep my mouth busy, then.”

The hobbit swallowed Thorin’s deep chuckle in a kiss before moving back down to his throat. He scraped his teeth against the skin, thoroughly enjoying the way Thorin let his head drift back slightly to allow Bilbo better access. Thorin was amused by the way the hobbit seemed to enjoy to kiss his throat, slightly confused by the motives, but he could appreciate the shocks of pleasure each bite and suckle would send to his spine. If this pleased the hobbit, Thorin could indulge it for now.

Meanwhile, Bilbo slid his hands back into the dark hair, pulling it all back and away so he had an uninterrupted path of skin to follow with his lips. Moving further down what exposed flesh there was, Bilbo relished in the hitch in Thorin’s breath. It was heady, this apparent power Bilbo was gaining, and he couldn’t help but smirk against the man’s collarbone. The dwarf couldn’t deny the pleasure Bilbo’s mouth was causing, discovering pleasure centers on Thorin’s body that he had never thought to explore. He’d never had a lover this attentive. Dwarves were not known to use their mouths in bedsport, as the hobbit was doing now.

“We have to get this off,” Bilbo whispered as he started lifting the dwarfs tunic, needing it out of his way. Thorin quickly obliged in pulling it up over his head, impatient to see how far this unfamiliar foreplay went. He grabbed Bilbo’s shirt and yanked sharply, popping several of the buttons right off and had to fight a groan at the sight of his pale flesh. Thorin reached out and touched the smooth, hairless chest of the halfling with one hand. He smirked slightly at the hobbits obvious desire while the smaller man appraised him as well. The hobbit drank in the sight of Thorin’s naked chest, barely registering the touch from the other man. The tanned and weathered skin was covered in a blanket of dark, coarse hair that tapered into a thin line that traveled down the middle of his abdomen and disappeared into the waist of his trousers. Saliva filled the halfling’s mouth and he had to swallow a couple times before he could even remember his plan.

As Thorin took in a breath to say something and break the man out of his stupor, Bilbo leaned in and pressed the flat of his tongue to Thorin’s right nipple. The king grunted and fell back onto his elbows as a stab of intense pleasure shot through him, but the movement did nothing to dislodge the smaller creature from his work. Thorin had to fight to keep his eyes open against the onslaught of new sensations, having never been kissed, sucked, or bitten in this way before in his life. He gave up for the moment, his head lolling back. After one particularly hard suck, the dwarf had to bite his lip to keep from groaning too loudly. Bilbo wrapped his lips around the dark circle of flesh and sucked lightly, intrigued by the way Thorin shivered. Glancing up while he worked, Bilbo couldn’t help the little moan that escaped at seeing Thorin with his head thrown back and actually biting his lip. With such a delicious reaction at just that, the hobbit moved to the other nipple and bathed it with equal attention and enthusiasm until Thorin’s arms gave out completely and they were lying flat on the bedroll.

“ _Bilbo_ ,” Thorin growled softly, feeling himself getting close. He had no intentions of finishing until he was inside the hobbit. “Are we—”

“ _Shh_ ,” Bilbo whispered against the dwarf’s nipple, pulling another shiver from the man.

Taking Thorin’s attempt to speak as a cue to move along the hobbit slid down a bit further, his mouth following the thin line of hair. He left little bite marks and sucked bruises into the tanned flesh as he went, positively glowing under the encouraging huffs from the dwarf beneath him. As he reached the deeply cut V of Thorin’s pelvis, Bilbo began working on the ties of Thorin’s trousers. The dwarf was absolutely shaking, hands clenching the bedroll at his sides and the muscles in his abdomen bunching as he was uncovered even more. He lifted his head to look down at Bilbo, wishing the devious little mouth would continue it’s course. He was desperate for it, but surely the halfling wouldn’t go that far with this game. Surely he wouldn’t kiss him in such an intimate place?

Bilbo pushed Thorin’s trousers and small-clothes away just enough to expose his erection and sucked in a breath. Thorin was definitely well-endowed, and with their considerable size differences, Bilbo was just now doubting his plan. He looked up when he felt Thorin shift back up onto his elbows, ready to suggest a different course, and froze. Thorin was watching him, his eyes wild and hungry, his mouth a tight line. The tendons in his neck stood out sharply for a moment and Bilbo knew he had to continue. Seeing the dwarven king so disheveled was almost enough to send Bilbo over the edge. It definitely brought Bilbo’s attention to his own painful erection for the first time since this all started.

He wrapped one hand around Thorin’s cock and with a brief smirk, he sealed his lips over the head of it and sucked.

The dwarf bucked his hips roughly, sending his cock deeper into Bilbo’s mouth, groaning long and almost too loud. This was too much, the hobbit was going too far with this, but it felt so good. He had thought himself far more experienced than the hobbit would ever be, the little grocer-burglar that he was, but in this act Thorin was floundering. Such moist heat that _sucked_ …this was more than he bargained for.

Thorin felt a hand on his stomach and he stopped moving, relaxing his muscles and focusing on staying as still as he could. He realized belatedly there was a good chance he could have gagged the poor little man, but Bilbo didn’t seem too put off by the near-disaster. Bilbo worked him with his mouth enthusiastically, focusing on the head and the sensitive spot just below it to compensate for not being able to take the dwarf very deep. He worked the shaft with his hand in time with the short, shallow bobs of his head, and moved his free hand on Thorin’s thigh. The dwarf shifted sharply, lying flat again so he could push the hobbit’s hair back away from his face. He needed to watch, he needed to see those lips stretched wide around his girth, see those lips red and raw and slick with spit and precome.

Bilbo moaned as he realized what the dwarf was doing. Thorin was _watching_ him suck his cock, and his hips stuttered slightly as Bilbo moaned again.

The hobbit looked up at the dwarf through his lashes and was stunned to see the look of absolute rapture on his face. Thorin’s eyes were glazed over, his mouth hanging open just slightly. As Bilbo pressed the flat of his tongue to the slit of the dwarf’s cock, Thorin’s eyes rolled back, and he let his head drop back against the bedroll. Thorin was close, painfully close. This act was so intense and intimate, so much more so than any other foreplay he had engaged in before. This was beyond foreplay, by now, as Thorin felt his balls tighten.

Bilbo felt the muscles of Thorin’s thigh clench, and his breathing was becoming far more erratic and coming out in sharp huffs, signaling that the dwarf was close. Bilbo took his free hand and untied his own trousers so he could slip inside and grip his own weeping erection, desperately working it. After only a few tugs, Bilbo was soiling his small-clothes and moaning around the cock in his mouth. Thorin growled and balled his hands into fists in Bilbo’s hair and began quick, short thrusts into the warm mouth. It was too much, and Thorin couldn’t feel bad for fucking the hobbits mouth even if he tried. Bilbo being so aroused by this act to only need a few seconds of pleasuring himself was too much for Thorin to handle. He felt the hobbit loosen his mouth around him, allowing Thorin’s erection a little bit deeper, and allowing him to use his mouth.

A moment later, Thorin arched up off the ground sharply, hands holding Bilbo’s head and mouth in place, and uttered a quiet, “ _aah_!”

Warm bitterness flooded Bilbo’s mouth in four thick bursts. He swallowed what he could, but most of it dribbled out and slicked his chin. When the hands eventually went lax in his hair, Bilbo began pulling back and lapping up the mess as he went. Thorin was both impatient and hypersensitive from the attention, so he pulled the hobbit up onto his chest and devoured his mouth in a desperate and grateful kiss, paying no mind to the slick across his lover’s chin. It was almost violent in its force, but he could feel the halfling smiling into the kiss. Eventually, he lifted Bilbo up so he could look into the hobbit’s eyes. The lines around his eyes were almost relaxed, and there was a smile on his lips that almost reached his eyes. Bilbo considered that a job well done.

“You enjoyed that,” Bilbo murmured without an ounce of questioning in his voice, utterly pleased with himself. He was even a bit boastful about it.

“We dwarves do not use our mouths as you just did,” Thorin responded, and said nothing more as he watched Bilbo’s face, letting the hobbit figure out the meaning behind his words.

For a moment, the halfling thought the king might be offended, but then the words clicked. “You’ve never…?” he began, but dared not finish the sentence, for fear he might be wrong in his assumption and would be mocked. Thorin only smiled up at him, shifted Bilbo so he was lying beside him and fixed his clothes. Once he was finished, he shut his eyes for sleep.

“Thorin?” Bilbo prompted quietly.

“Go to sleep, Mister Baggins. We have a long way to travel tomorrow,” Thorin murmured, slowly dropping off in what Bilbo knew was a light sleep.

Bilbo chuckled lightly before settling in next to Thorin and drifting off himself.

**FIN**


End file.
